percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Loup Mesclier
Loup is a new member of the Charmed Coven Backround Loup was born and raised in Montpellier, France. He was raised in the mountains with his family. His family were descendeds of the Greek gods Apollo and Artemis. Their mother, Leto had more demigod children. One of them was Loup's grandfather. On Loup's father's side, was a strong with gene which Loup inherited. Loup tried to contain his abilities, although his family accepted magic and the fact that the Greek lineage was possibly still roaming around. Loup's first ability came from his father's greek heritage. Loup was with his father and uncle in the woods when he was fourteen, hunting. They were chasing deer to sell in the nearby town. BANG. The deer got away. Loup chased after it. He hoped a ledge and found himself moving more swiftly and was more agile than before. Snatch. He pounced on the deer who fell to the ground. His father and uncle came over with glee in their eyes. "Son. You've found your way" he said and took a picture on his iPhone and showed to Loup. Yellow eyes. Gruesome fangs. Matted brown hair. Wolf. Loup thought to himself and tried to picture himself human again. There he was, lying on the ground with his senses going crazy. He became one of the best hunters in his family and quite enjoyed his lycanthrope abilities. His next abilities came from his mother's witch heritage. Their witch lineage was very very powerful in Europe. They were well respected as they were the family of witches to capture and vanquish the Gargouille. A fearful dragin working for an upper-level warlock. Their family had proficiency with potions and were also well respected apothecaries. Loup new ability was Telepathy. He was first able to communicate with animals which he kept to himself until the power progressed to standard Telepathy where he could hear human thoughts. The backstory to Loup joining the Charmed Coven is quite active. Loup was 18 years old and was on one of his missions looking for the Guivre, a serpentine creature who was attacking members of the French Magical Community (FMC). In a fearsome battle with the Guivre, Chelsea Halliwell orbed in and helped tame the creature and sedated it. She asked Loup about his heritage and if he knew if he was a witch or not. Loup nodded and she said "I am your new whitelighter. Your magical guide" Loup, pleased with himself ran back home and told his parents about Chelsea's offer to join their coven. His mother and father were delighted and accepted. They organised housing etc for Loup and sent him on his way with Chelsea. Whitelighter: Chelsea Halliwell Powers, Abilities/Weapons Active Powers: *Werewolf Shapeshifting *Telepathy *Enhanced Charisma *Super Strength *Light Bolts Inactive Powers: *High Resistance *Super Endurance *Enhanced Agility and Reflexes Basic Powers: *Spell Casting *Scrying *Potion Making Weapons: *Book of Shadows *Book of Contention *Brass knuckles Actor To play Loup- Tom Felton also recognised as Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter Franchise Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Witch Category:Ersason219 Category:Magic Users